Work Day Interludes
by Kate Hodges
Summary: Truth or Dare Saga Part 3 - Cameron's thought's on the events of 'Misundersandings'.


**Title: **Work Day Interludes

**Author: **Dr Alison Cameron aka Storm

**Rating: **PG - depending on how your mind works of course.

**Keywords: **House/Cameron, Truth or Dare.

**Summary: **Sequel to The Games We Play, Cameron's thought's on the events of misundersandings. Slight House/Cameron references.

**Archive: Anywhere else that wants it, just drop me an email to let me know where.**

**Spoilers: **Nothing major. Slight references to Cameron's crush on House but other than that you should be fine.

**Series:** Yes - Truth or Dare, starting with:

Misunderstandings (Wilson's POV)

The Games We Play (House's POV)

Work Day Interludes (Cameron's POV)

Skiving Again (Cuddy's POV)

What Are You Doing Greg (Stacy's POV)

(Who Knows)

**Disclaimer: **House, Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and the rest of the House MD characters don't belong to me, no matter how much I beg, but that's what fan fiction's all about isn't it?

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't resist putting up a sequel to Misunderstandings, I'd left too many open endings to be comfortable with it. I thought I'd do an explanation from House's point of view, then one from Cameron's POV too and maybe one from the other characters. Who knows where it will lead? No promises though, I've got no idea how this will turn out. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Work Day Interlude's.**

"House, what are you doing?" I screech at my boss in his office.

"I'm just sitting here," he say's in a mischievous tone.

Yeah right House, you know exactly what your doing, I say in my head. Aloud I say "Yeah but..." before dropping my voice low in case someone from outside hears us, "stop trying to feel my butt.".

"I'M NOT!" He yells loudly causing me to jump from the volume.

"First you come round my house at 1 o clock this morning, blind drunk, and now you do this. What's gotten into you House?" I shouts at him, deliberately bringing up last night, to see if he remembers or whether he was too drunk to know what he was doing.

God, I hope not.

"I'm perfectly fine," He says defiantly, trying to change the subject, "Stop trying to fix me."

Ah, so we're back to that conversation then are we? Well two can play at that game.

"I'm not trying to fix anyone," I explain.

"Am too," he argues childishly

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am ... I'm not arguing with you House, we sound like a pair of five year olds," I say fed up with where this conversation is leading

There are a few minutes of silence while we regroup our thoughts, when all of a sudden he reaches out my arm, and playfully touches my butt. I swear he's trying to get some kind of reaction from me, like he wants me to hit him or something. Well no dice.

"HOUSE," I yell again, pretending to be utterly disgusted with his actions.

"CAMERON," he yells back.

He is silent for a minute then a bright smile lights up his face as he comes up with some sort of idea.

"Let's play truth or dare," he suggests pulling an empty whiskey bottle out of his bottom desk drawer.

I look at him questioningly, with my head tilted to the side in thought. Is this for real or is he trying to pull some kind of prank here?

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I finally answer by deciding to yell at him, "anyone could walk in here," I add at a whisper.

"So, shut the blinds and lock the door then," he suggests making it sound like its the most obvious thing in the world.

I pause to consider this before thinking, what the hell, and doing as he suggested before returning to sit in front of him on the floor.

He spins the bottle first and asks me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I answer instantly, scared of what he might come up with if I choose 'Dare'.

"Ok, what's with the teddy bear nightdress you was wearing when I dropped by this morning?" he asks me.

"They're polar bears, and if you must know it was a Christmas present from my niece," I answer without really thinking about the question.

It really narks me when people can't tell the difference between teddy bears and polar bears. They hardly look similar, and what right has he got commenting on my nightwear anyway? I never should have opened the door this morning. I'm just too nice for my own good sometimes.

He takes a minute to let the information to sink in, but we are rudely interrupted when Chase, comes charging into the office. Don't get me wrong, I like him and everything but, his timing really stinks sometimes.

"CHASE GET OUT," House yells loudly, causing him to jump and drop the file he was holding onto the floor.

I struggle to hide a snigger, highly amused by his antics.

A few seconds later Wilson comes storming into the office, followed closely by Foreman, looking like they are having an hard time trying to breath, laugh and look shocked at the same time. I let out a restrained giggle, fighting hard to not let it turn into a full scale laughing fit.

"Truth or Dare," I proclaim, finally regaining my senses and drawing House's mind back to the game.

This is actually a fun game, in a twisted kind of way.

Wilson, Chase and Foreman stumble out of the office and into the corridors of the hospital.

"Well that was interesting," House say, breaking the silence, that has fallen upon us since the others departed.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea to play at work," I say, broken from the mood of it all by the interruption.

I get up off the floor and proceed to leave the office, leaving House to play on his game boy or watch TV or whatever else he does to avoid clinic duty. I decide to do some more of my clinic hours, to get my mind off the past hour or so events.

The End.

* * *

That turned out better than I thought it would. So? Good? Crap? Give up altogether? What do you think? I've decided to turn this into a mini-series (like I'm famous for in the Bill Category). So expect, the next instalment from Cameron's POV, then I might do one with Cuddy catching them, then who knows? Tell me what you think in a review please…


End file.
